


Control

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [138]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Elemental Magic, Frozen references, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: “Focus.” Robby tried helping, “Concentrate.”“Is kind of hard when you talking in my ear.” Ivan ground out.“And when the wind blows, or it’s raining, or someone’s shooting arrows at you. Yes, concentrations’ hard. That’s the point.” Jaden replied.
Series: Tumblr Prompts [138]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1139243
Kudos: 14





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Once Upon A Time

As a rule, those who have powers come into them when they’re ready. The only real exceptions in the League are Mitch Marner (who came into his - air - at two) and Jaden Schwartz (who came into his - ice - at six). But most people come into theirs by the time they’re twenty - Robby had come into his (air) when he was sixteen - usually when they have someone in their life who can help to teach them control. But Ivan - at twenty four - had just unleashed his first fireball and was freaking out. Because he had just assumed that he was like most people and just didn’t have powers.

As one, the eyes of his teammates moved from him to Schwartzy, who sighed and said, “After you hit the shower, meet me in the lounge. I’m going to take a couple more shots.”

“I’ll stay out, too.” Robby grinned, already skating off with Jaden shaking his head fondly as he followed.

“Come,” Vladi ushered Barbie toward the locker room, “We stay with you.”

“Thanks.” Ivan replied with a small smile, still a little shaken and looking back at the puddle, where his fireball had melted the ice.

Ivan tried not to look too eager as Schwartzy and Robby entered the Player’s Lounge, taking spots on either side of him at one of the tall tables - the rest of the team scattered across the couches and chairs, doing a horrible job of pretending like they weren’t just as eager. Robby was freer with his powers than most, but Jaden kept a tight hold on his.

“You have questions.” Jaden stated, “I’m giving you blanket permission - for today only - to ask me anything.”

“Were you scared? When you got yours?” Ivan looked over at Jaden - because Ice was a rare power and everyone knew that Robby had Marner at his side as soon as his power manifested and got his under control pretty well (air being slightly easier to control, especially when Robby had someone helping him who had had his powers since before he could talk in full sentences).

“Terrified.” Jaden replied honestly, “I was six and I had woken up in my room, surrounded by ice. We didn’t have anyone in the family with powers and the closest person with ice powers was in Toronto. I had to learn control over the phone. I was terrified of my powers until college. I chose folklore and mythology as my major because there were reference books in the library that I could only access with that major and with permission from a professor. Books that contain ways to make your powers stronger, to manifest, dangerous information for those who seek to use their powers for bad. The first time I used one of those books for a project, I spiraled again. I didn’t trust myself. My professor realized that I never really had any formal training - I hadn’t had to wear gloves since I was fourteen, but it wasn’t true control. He had water powers. He took me out into the mountains for a weekend - the week before hockey would start - and shoved all the training I should have had into that weekend.”

“Really?”

“Dude, I was straight up Elsa,” Jaden huffed out a laugh, “Anytime I had to take off my gloves, I was terrified I was going to hurt someone. By the time I was fourteen, I could take off the gloves - but I had learned how to control my powers, but not how to not let them control me.”

“I can’t imagine what I would have done without Mitchy.” Robby added, “I came into mine in the middle of practice. One minute I was on the ice and the next I was hovering a foot or two in the air. Mitchy was right next to me in a second, talking me back down onto the ice and then out of the rink.”

“Do you know anyone who had fire?” Ivan asked, looking over at the youngest team member.

“How do you feel about the Tkachuks?” Robby grinned.

“Which one?”

“I’ll talk to Big Walt. It’ll be easier than Matty or Brady trying to help you over the phone.”

“‘Kay.” Ivan nodded, “What do I do until then?”

“Try to make a fireball.” Jaden instructed, “Just hold it in your hand.”

“How?”

“Concentrate.” Jaden replied, closing his own eyes and holding his palm out. When he opened them, there was an ice snowflake the size of his hand floating above his palm, “Picture what you want to do in your head. You can either close your eyes or keep them open. But focus on what you want to do.”

Ivan did as he was told, huffing out a laugh as Jaden sent the snowflake floating across the room and into Sammy’s hand - how laughed delightedly and asked for a snowman. The Russian closed his eyes and tried to take even breaths, holding both of his hands palm up in front of him as he didn’t know which hand the fireball he was supposed to create would manifest.

As time went on with no success, he started to get frustrated, face scrunching up like that would help.

“Focus.” Robby tried helping, “Concentrate.”

“Is kind of hard when you talking in my ear.” Ivan ground out.

“And when the wind blows, or it’s raining, or someone’s shooting arrows at you. Yes, concentrations’ hard. That’s the point.” Jaden replied, “Open your eyes.”

Ivan did as he was told, looking at the older man, “Is not working.”

“Look at me.”

Ivan did as he was told.

“Focus on me. Ignore everyone else. Your powers are fueled by your emotions. Fire is fueled by passion. Focus on the feeling you get when you’re charging up the ice on a breakaway.” Jaden replied, not looking as he sent a snowball flying at Schenner - who had started humming “Do You Wanna Build A Snowman” - but smirking a little as he heard the slightly older man sputtering as it hit him in the face.

Ivan did as he was told, face relaxing only when Jaden pressed a finger to the crease between his eyebrows and forced it. He tried to ignore Robby telling him to relax and breathe - it didn’t help, especially since Robby was so much younger than him and has complete control over his powers.

“Ignore everyone. Focus on my voice and focus on that feeling.” Jaden told him, “Nothing else in the world exists right now but me and you. Take a deep breath. Open your left hand, palm up. Now focus that feeling on your left hand.”

And Ivan jumped, eyes wide as a small fireball flickered in his hand briefly before disappearing.

“That’s a start.” Jaden replied with a small smile, undoing one of the leather wristbands from his wrist, “Here. It’ll do the job until we get yours made - Ray is probably already working on them now. They’ll help you keep control of your powers while you’re on the ice. You might want to wear them off ice, too. At least until you know you can trust yourself.”

“How often do you wear yours?”

“I only take mine off when I’m at home.” Jaden replied, expression completely open, “Ice is a rebellious element. In order for me to be completely in control, I need to be relaxed and I need to know that I’m safe. These prevent my powers from taking control when I’m not in that kind of environment.”

“Ray should be have yours done by tomorrow.” Robby added, pulling one of his own off and putting it on the wrist not occupied by Jaden’s, “He’s had to make a couple replacements for me and they’ve only taken a couple hours.”

“The ruins on it will be specific to you and fire, which is why ours are just a temporary fix.” Jaden continued, “They’ll also be blessed. I recommend wearing all of them until you have control. Once that’s accomplished, you can go to wearing less. I wear four, two on each wrist, Robby only wears the one on each wrist.”

“Just...keep your temper in check until you get to the rink tomorrow.” Robby added, not totally helpfully. But he looked so happy he was able to help with something - he was the youngest guy on the team, usually he was one people were helping.

“If you feel yourself losing control, take a couple deep breaths and focus on your reason not to lose control.” Jaden continued, “You’ll be okay, Barbie. I promise. If you don’t believe me, you’re welcome to stay at mine tonight.”

“We can have a sleepover!” Robby grinned, “Tell you all the embarrassing stories of when we were working on control!”

“I wanna hear those!” Dunner whined, dodging the snowball Jaden sent flying at him only to groan when Jaden spun the snowball around so it hit the back of his head.

“Come on,” Jaden stood up, “Well pick up something to eat on the way. Robby, call Walt to let him know that you won’t be home tonight and see if he’s available to work with Barbie tomorrow after practice.”

“Yes, sleepover!” Robby cheered, hopping up and grabbing his bag, “Shotgun!”

Jaden shook his head fondly and grabbed Barbie’s elbow, “Let’s go. Before he tries to make sure he gets to keep shotgun by breaking into my car.”

“He would not.” Ivan replied wearily.

“Sammy and Dunner are terrible influences on top of the Tkachuk boys.” Jaden replied.

“Schwartzy, can you make me a Snow Sammy!?” Sammy yelled after them, pouting when the door shut without a response from Jaden. His pout transformed into a bright smile as the ice snowflake he still held began transforming into a snowman with a distinct similarity to the man holding it, getting another delighted laugh out of Sammy.

“Do you think we could convince Schwartzy to be Elsa for Halloween?” Borts asked, laughing as the snowman in Sammy’s hand started dancing.

“JayBo’s girls are working on it.” Petro replied, “I’m sure if the other kids join in we could make it happen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Will be a series probably


End file.
